


Random Poetry

by Mayhem56



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem56/pseuds/Mayhem56
Summary: Just some poetry that I have written





	1. Chapter 1

Stones

Thine sit among the stones,  
From dawn to midnight.  
Thine sit and stare alone,  
What is wrong and right?

On the cruel rocky shore,  
My love truly stood proud.  
Taken from me to sea floor,  
He stands proud in clouds.

Yet, the ocean is home  
It has called him again.  
He seen to search loam,  
Love push him in vain.

Thine sit among the stones,  
From dawn to midnight.  
Thine sit and stare alone,  
Was thy wrong or right?


	2. The Three

“The Three”  
I am Death  
Riding my steed in the dark  
Swinging my scythe; snatching souls from bodies  
I am solemn

I am Life  
Forever deep in thought  
Running from problems; thinking ‘will I ever escape  
I am contemplative

I am Human  
Neither life nor death  
I patronize with both Life and Death to persevere myself  
Trying to outsmart both

 

I am Death; I solemn  
I am Life; I contemplative  
I am Human; I patronize  
WE ARE THE THREE


	3. Comes to Mind

Comes to Mind 

My dear child ponder.  
What comes to mind,  
As thy close thine eyes.  
My dear child wonder.

Is it tattered and torn  
of a soul beyond repair.  
Is it chain and lock  
of a heart in despair.

What do I surely ponder?  
A world that is fake,  
A place that is heartbreak.  
My dear child wonder.

My dear child ponder.  
What comes to mind,  
As thy open thine eyes.  
Dear child saw something fonder.


End file.
